School Sucks Some Serious Ass
by secretivemuch
Summary: -Sequel to School Sucks- Katniss is back from the hospital and the other shoe is poised to drop at any moment and squish her like bug, could senior year get any worse? Damn right it can, with appearances from Peeta's brother and other wrong do-ers you get to decide the plot by reviewing so get reading! ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i got a load of PMs and reviews telling me to write a sequel to School Sucks, and i wasn't enjoying to write Memories Remain because I just couldn't get into it myself, sorry for all the deleting and all that but i WILL stick with this one! Welcome to School Sucks some serious ass!**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Katniss' POV**

* * *

Going back after what happened would be hard, would Peeta still be there? Would my friends forgive Cato like I had? But good thing that came out of all this was Cato.

_"I fucking love you,"_

Those were his words, those forever perfect words, even with the swearing. I was in love with Cato and i was in love with the idea of being in love with Cato.

But the universe never worked in my favour and the other shoe was poised to drop at any moment, when? I didn't know why? I didn't know that either but for some reason I didn't care, i just wanted to get on with life and enjoy what i have and hold onto it for as long as possible. It's what my father would have wanted.

"Good morning princess," ugh his new nickname for me

"Not princess,"

"I know, not having a good day?" he said kissing my cheek

"No, I have go back to the dorm today,"

"And you like the hospital,"

"Better than facing Peeta,"

"He's been expelled for what he did,"

"So he should," i said and Cato's lips turned upwards into a smile

"There's the fire I've been waiting for," i rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the lips

"Pass me my phone!" i moaned and he handed it to me

**Hey Clover bring me some clothes! Getting out today!  
k.**

**On my way, don't tell me lover boy is there!  
c.**

**Lover boy?  
k.**

**Cato!  
c.**

**;)**

**k.**

"Clove is bringing me clothes," i smiled

"Perfect," he smiled back

"Well at least everything is ok now,"

"Yeah, happily ever after," he smiled pulling me into a hug, but somehow i knew that happily ever after would happen as that shoe was poised to drop at any moment and crush me like a bug.

* * *

**_later on..._**

* * *

Cato had left to meet Gale's new roomie and Clove, Glimmer and I hung out in our room watching Mean Girls 2.

"Alright, since when have you two been loved up?" asked Glimmer

"Since Christmas day,"

"Aww!" said Clove stuffing popcorn into her mouth

"His words were exactly 'I fucking love you,' it was just so... perfect," i sighed

"Aww!" said Glimmer "I need to update your Facebook relationship status!" i rolled my eyes and passed her my phone

"I'm going to see Gale," i said standing up "We got some catching up to do," the reality was there was some stuff to sort out as well regarding him kissing me. I walked down the corridor to Gale's room and knocked twice. Cato opened the door.

"Hey Princess," he smiled and I rolled my eyes, he pulled me in and closed the door

"Katniss!" said Finnick running over to me and giving me a hug

"Ugh. Finnick. Can't breathe," i panted

"Sorry," he said as he let go, Gale was standing behind him

"Hey Gale," he nodded, i couldn't help myself and I ran into hug him, he held back for a minute but then i felt him arms around me "I missed you," i whispered

"I missed you too, are you ok?" he said letting go off me

"Yeah," i turned to see some boy looking at us weirdly "Who's this?" i asked

"This is Rye," why was that name familiar?

"You must be Katniss!" he smiled slightly "How many boyfriends do you have?" he laughed

"So you've seen the website?" i asked

"Yup," he said popping the p "You have had a lot of drama going on,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Can I ask, what happened with you and Peeta?" why was he so concerned about Peeta?

"Well.. he errr... tried to err..."

"He tried to rape her," said Cato holding my hand

"Peeta tried to rape you!" he paused "I can't believe my little brother would do that!" little brother?

"Wait what!" screeched Finnick

"Peeta is my little brother," i eyes grew wide, this was Peeta's brother Rye, Rye Mellark. Brother of my brutal ex-boyfriend. I gulped hard.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, BUT I want you to decide what happens next, not quite literally next- i want a plot! GIVE ME IDEAS! REVIEW in your ideas PM me. Hope you liked you first chapter! will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I've been getting soooo many good ideas, keep dem coming!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
Katniss' POV**

Oh crap. Peeta's brother. Rye Mellark. Peeta Mellark. The night of the dance. The room. Cato. Hospital. Cato. Peeta. Rye. Going to faint. Fainted.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

* * *

How the fuck did i get in my room on my bed? I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How the-"

"Cato said you fainted when you found out that Gale's new roomie is Peeta's brother," said Glimmer passing me a bottle of PowerAde, i remembered now "Anyways Cato brought you back here and stayed for an hour but then he had to leave because apparently Finnick went to try and flirt with this girl called Annie but she ended up punching Finn in the face,"

"Woah,"

"Finnick is just too forward," said Clove drinking some of her own PowerAde

"I'm going to go find Cato," i said pulling myself off my bed

"Don't be long it's movie night," said Clove sitting down next to Glimmer to help her paint her right hand with nail polish as she was couldn't manage it on her own

I pulled on a hoodie and left my dorm and went to Cato's room, no one answered so i went to Gale's room but Rye opened the door.

"Is Cato here?" i asked

"Katniss, I'm sorry about Peeta but I'm not my brother and I-"

"Is Cato here?" i repeated

"No, but-"

"Don't want to hear anymore i need to find Cato tell Gale I said hi," i said turning around and walking off down the corridor, there was only one other place he would be, i walked out the building and to the meadow through the woods.

"Hey," i said sitting down next to him

"Hey," he said glumly

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Cato, i know you're lying,"

"I have to go back home," he wasn't looking at me

"Home? Why?"

"My parent have decided to move house,"

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

"I leave the after tomorrow, i wont be coming back Katniss," he couldn't even look at me

"But what about us?"

"I think that we should break up," i felt like i had been stabbed ten times over

"But you said you loved me,"

"And I do!"

"After everything I've been to I thought this thing could just work!" everything good in my life always goes away...

"Then why?" i was about to explode, worse than ever before.

"Because I have to!"

"You don't! This is a boarding school you can stay here!"

"My parents think that public school is better," i felt a tear roll down my cheek

"If you loved me you wouldn't go, you would fight to stay here-"

"And you think I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice! I guess you're not the person i thought you were," he turned to look at me as I stood up, his eyes cold "Goodbye Cato," then I walked off silently into the woods. Once out of sight i ran all the way back to the dorm. Glimmer and Clove looked at me from the couch and raised an eyebrow, i ran into my bed and pulled the covers over my face. I put on my headphones to block out the rest of the world, the rest of the world didn't want me and right now I definitely didn't want it.

Cato was the best thing that ever happened to me- he saved me and helped me get better and now he's leaving with no fight, no argument He obviously wasn't the Cato I thought he was, else he would have chased after me he would have said i was wrong, he would be here now calming me down. But he isn't.

Where was the Cato I knew and fell in love with? Everything was falling apart. Including me.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

* * *

What has that boy done now?

**Cato what the fuck is wrong with Kat?  
Clove.**

**I broke up with her.  
Cato.**

**What the fuck?  
Clove.**

**I'm leaving, I cant be with her. Ill be gone the day after next. There was nothing i could do!  
Cato.**

**You know what u're a dick! Katniss finally trusted you with everything, hell she didn't even tell me and Glimmer what happened between her and Peeta! You shuld be ashamed! The Cato I knew wuldnt take no for an answer, he would fight for what if he wanted and if they still said no he would force them. You've changed a lot and not for the better. Delete my number twat. That includes Glimmer. I wish i never met you.**

There was no reply. Really he was just so different, so not Cato. What the fuck had happened to him?

"I'll call Finn and Marv," said Glimmer

"I'll call Gale, she needs her friends before she makes herself deaf,"

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

* * *

"THAT TWAT!" shouted Gale

"Kitty Kat!" Finnick gasped

"Woah," said Marvel

"CALM YOUR TITS!" i shouted "Movie night will go ahead without Cato. Katniss needs her friends, but Gale please get those stupid headphones out her ears!" Gale shot up and pulled the covers off Katniss. She was asleep, curled up in a ball, how she was asleep we didn't know especially when she had the music blaring in her ears. Gale carefully pulled the headphones out her ears and turned off the music.

"Katniss," he said shaking her lightly and her eyes fluttered open "We're all here," he said calmly and Katniss shot up, she relaxed when she realised that Cato wasn't here "Movie night?" she nodded shyly and Gale pulled her into a hug, i could practically feel the wrath of Gale strangling Cato from here, he was not happy with Cato. None of us were.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

* * *

Katniss, my Katniss, was heartbroken by that twat, if i could just strangle him and that stupid website of his i would but that would lead to expulsion. I lifted Katniss over the couch next to Clove and I plonked down next to her and Finnick was lolling around on the floor. We were all tightly packed into the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, a litre of Pepsi and a good old comedy on the box.

Soon Katniss was laughing and flinging popcorn at Finnick, it was good to see this side of Katniss again after what Cato had reduced her to. That son of a bitch. But now was not the time to get angry, it was time to laugh at the movie and make Katniss feel better.

* * *

**Don't hate me Catoniss lovers! I love a good Catoniss story but this might not be the end for them! What will happen next time? Review for ideas maybe one of your ideas could feature in the next update! Remember to be honest when reviewing and go into detail when talking about your idea, it makes me understand things better. And if you don't have an idea and just want to review me anyway that would be great cause REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have had a lot more ideas of what could happen next and for those that wanted kidnapping, you're not getting it! How can a high school senior kidnap someone, it's just not able to process! Well here's your chapter, it's a large time skip and Katniss gets to know Rye Mellark.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
Katniss' POV**

Cato and I haven't talked in months, everyone else seems to hate him as well, Finnick only talks to him sometimes because he's his roommate but Finnick still thinks that Cato has changed for the worst. Gale seems to want to hang out more now that Cato has gone, it's good that I can get my old friend back! I supposed because Cato has all the muscles and abs he was scared of him.

Over the past few months I have been getting to know Rye Mellark, crazy right? He's nothing like his brother, Rye is confident and doesn't mind asking the questions that everyone is to scared to ask, even with someone as confident as Glimmer and Clove.

"Hey Rye," i said as he stood in the doorway

"WELCOME TO THE NUNNERY!" shouted Clove whilst playing some zombie death video game, Rye chuckled to himself

"YES WELCOME," called Glimmer who was actually starting to enjoy the bloodbath on screen in front of her who knew that Glimmer could be so well vicious?

"So what's up?" i asked

"Not much, is Glimmer playing Zombie Bloodbath 3?" he said in disbelief

"Yes, weird isn't it," i said

"Gale wanted me to give you your hoodie, you left it there last night when you kicked his ass at boxing on the Wii,"

"Thanks," i said throwing it on Glimmer who squealed until Clove pulled it off her and threw it onto my bed "Can you believe it? Graduation is next week!" little did they know the secret I was keeping whilst i took my gap year.

"I know, and your valedictorian otherwise known as the all powerful Finnick is making a speech, he said you'll be embarrassed and laughing your ass off,"

"Finnick would be good at making a good speech," he nodded in reply

"So what's happening with you? Are you taking a gap year?"

"Yeah,"

"Clove, Glimmer, Finnick, Gale, Marvel and I are all gonna share an apartment for a while, you should join... to stop Clove from killing Finnick or Glimmer from screaming the flat down,"

"I've actually got something planned,"

"And what's that little miss shyness?!" he joked

"I'm still waiting conformation which I should receive tomorrow,"

"Cool, well i would like to say thanks, for being nice and understanding that I'm nothing like my brother,"

"No problem," i said

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" screamed Glimmer

"I gotta go, I think Glimmer has had enough of Zombie Bloodbath 3," i said and he laughed and I shut the door

* * *

_**The next day...**_

* * *

"Katniss, there was a letter for you," said Clove putting a big brown envelope on my bed as i was tying my laces on my converse. I knew what this was. I took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. I read hurriedly. I GOT IN! I leave the day after graduation! "So what is it?"

"Um... Clove, Glimmer you might want to sit down?"

"Why?" asked Glimmer screwing up the lid on her pink nail polish

"I'm joining the army," i said, they sat there wide eyed and open mouthed, Glimmer dropped her pink nail polish and the bottle rolled across the floor "Say something?"

"What the fuck?" said Clove finally "Katniss! You can't join the army,"

"I already have,"

"No!" started Glimmer "What do you think Gale will say?"

"The same as you,"

"Finnick!" protested Clove

"He's gonna cry,"

"We're gonna cry," they both said together and pulled me into a group hug

"Look I love you guys but it's for my gap year, that's all I've signed to do!" i said comforting them

"When do you leave?" sniffled Glimmer as Clove blew her nose on a tissue

"The day after graduation,"

"What!" they said together

"We don't even have a week!" screaming Clove

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Glimmer, she was still recovering from the nightmares she had last night from Zombie Bloodbath 3

* * *

_**At the lunch table the next day...**_

* * *

"The girls already know this but guys...I'm joining the army," Finnick dropped his bag of sugar cubes and Gale's cutlery fell to the floor, Marvel and Rye sat there open mouthed

"Catnip..." started Gal

"Kitty..." whined Finnick

"You sure?" asked Rye and I nodded

"I leave the day after graduation," then i was bombarded by Finnick hugging me to death "Finn, nothing in your speech ok?"

"Promise," he said crossing his heart

* * *

**_Graduation..._**

* * *

"First of all WOW! We did it," shouted Finnick there was a cheer "And HELL there has been a lot of drama!" that was followed by a round of whispers "I would like to say to Glimmer, Clove and Kitty Kat-"

"NOT KITTY KAT!" i yelled

"Anyways I would like to say thank you for welcoming me into your nunnery!" we all blushed and people laughed "I would like to thank Gale and Marvel for being AMAZING but Gale you gotta stop talking in your sleep man, it's scary," i turned to look at Gale who's cheeks were on fire "And Rye thank you for not being your brother?" he made the last one sound like a question "Finally I would like to say goodbye to all the people we leave behind," he was looking at me as he said that "And hello to the new life we are going to meet," he was about to crack "And ARGH I'm gonna miss you Kitty Kat!" he started crying, oh great thanks Finnick.

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

"Sorry Kitty," apologised Finnick hugging me

"It's ok,"

* * *

**Clove's POV**

* * *

Katniss was leaving today and soon the cab would be outside where we would all make our goodbyes. I had to do it. I had to tell Cato even though Katniss wouldn't want me to.

**You better fucking run here, Katniss is joining the army for and year and she could die out there. You better fucking be here in five minutes else you might never see her again. You have five minutes. So fucking run.  
Clove.**

* * *

**What did you think? There will be more than just this in this one, there will be a certain someone at the army base in Afghanistan with her and will Cato get to here? Or will he give up? REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, firstly thanks for all the reviews, secondly sorry for putting chapter four on the last chapter when it was chapter three. But something worries me. I will explain... so i got this REALLY weird review from someone wanting me to get Katniss to run into a forest and look for Simon Cowell's hair or something like that- I'm sorry that is just- no. Just no.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
Cato's POV**

**You better fucking run here, Katniss is joining the army and she could die out there. You better fucking be here in five minutes else you might never see her again. You have five minutes. So fucking run.  
Clove.**

Katniss going to join the army?

I ran out the front door and through town through the woods, not thinking for a second. Just kept running. I had to be there. I couldn't let her go without her knowing. I just couldn't.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

We were all standing outside campus by the road where my cab was. Marvel had already left and I had said my goodbyes to him already he wasn't as teary as the others.

"Gale," i said as he hugged me "My best friend, what would I do without you?" I could feel his tears dripping onto my back even though he wanted to stay strong "You've been amazing and if I don't come back I want you to know that I will always love you," as my brother of course but i didn't want to upset him not today, not now. He pulled back.

"I love you Catnip," he whispered, his tears now completely vanished but instead of staring at Gale for another second I was pulled into a bear hug by Finnick

"Finnick, you crazy boy," i whispered to him, my voice too shaky to talk properly

"I'll miss you Kitty Kat and as soon as you get back you are coming to our large group apart ok?"

"Ok," i paused "Do me one thing?"

"Anything,"

"Forgive Cato," he nodded and let go then i was pulled into the arms of Clove and Glimmer

"Kat, we're gonna miss you so much," wailed Glimmer who had black mascara dripping down her face and her pink eyeliner was too

"It's not forever, just a year then I'll be back with you,"

"What if-" started Clove

"Don't what if, i want you guys to be the ones on the end of the phone ok?" the nodded "And Glimmer stop crying your make up is running,"

"I don't care," she wailed sobbing into my jacket both Clove and I gasped

"I love you guys," i said pulling away from Glimmer who was now sobbing into Clove's jacket

"So Everdeen, you really going?" asked Rye

"Yes Mellark," i said giving him a quick hug

"Stay safe," i nodded and got into the cab

* * *

**Cato's POV**

* * *

Running faster than i had ever before. I was going to make it. I-.

I was too late. I saw her yellow cab pull out of campus and turn off down the road with the one and only Katniss Everdeen inside.

I was too late. I was always too late.

"She's gone," said Gale with his arms around a crying Glimmer and shaking Clove "And she might never come back. And it's all YOUR FAULT!" with that he pulled the two girls along out of side probably so that he himself could cry. He loved Katniss and I understood that, because I myself was in love with her two.

"Don't die Katniss," i whispered

* * *

**Katniss' POV (a few months later...)**

* * *

I walked across the sand to my new home for a while and in the tent there was a boy, he looked familiar. Blonde hair. Broad shoulders. Muscles.

"Peeta?" he turned around and nodded "How are things?"

"I went on a course, for anger management, they straightened me out," he paused "I'm sorry, for everything, how are you and Cato?"

"There is no me and Cato." i said bluntly, this was the old Peeta, he one before all the drama, the nice boy that got embarrassed when I talked to him "I'm glad you're back Peeta," i said and his arms found their way around me and surprisingly i hugged him back. Peeta had changed for the better and that was all i could ever hope for "Clean slate?"

"Clean slate," he confirmed "Friends?"

"Friends," i could forgive Peeta because he definitely learned to forgive himself and his mother. Forgiving was the way forward. "I forgive you Peeta," he hugged me again.

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

* * *

"Hey Everdeen! Hungry?" asked Peeta waving a cookie in front of my face and i snapped it from his hands before he could blink "Camp food is shit," he said bluntly "I managed to save my rations to make everybody a cookie,"

"You're too nice, you should have ate them on your own, eh I'm not complaining i got a cookie," i smiled cheekily and took a bite of the cookie then said up "You know how dangerous it is today?"

"Very."

"I'm scared,"

"So am I, even Rue is scared," Rue was the girl that was slightly younger than us, she reminded me of my sister a bit and both Peeta and I made sure that she would be ok

"I still can't believe that the put her on the mission to destroy Snow,"

"Jerks," he muttered

"I'll keep her safe," i said firmly

"I know you will,"

* * *

_**Later at the canteen...**_

* * *

"Hey Katniss," said Rue sitting across from me then Peeta sat down next to me "Hey Peeta," she continued, i smiled, she reminded me so much of my sister even though she was older. The charm. The smile. The voice. It was all there. "So you excited for the big mission?" she asked as i began to eat the disgusting slop the was on my plate in front of me, commonly known as food but somehow never resembled it out here. I rolled my eyes and began picking at the 'food' on my plate.

After dinner I had to call home, i had to make one phone call, Glimmer and Clove knew the time I would call so they would have my mother and sister at their fancy new apartment to have the conversation out on speaker.

"Katniss," i heard Prim squeal above the rest

"Hi everybody," i tried to sound enthusiastic but i failed miserably

"New mission?" asked Clove seeing straight through me as usual

"Yes, it's dangerous,"

"They're always dangerous," i heard mother say

"This one is the worst if I-"

"Remember what you said to me Katniss, don't what if! I believe you can do this and get those bastards- sorry prim- and come home safe,"

"Thank you Clove,"

"That's what I'm here for, that and painting Glimmer's right hand pink," they all laughed

"So how's Peeta and Rue?" asked Prim ever the nice kid

"They're great," i said "But i have to go, I love you all so much and make sure that Finnick has enough sugar cubes to last this week,"

"We love you too!" they shouted and I hung up with tears in my eyes. This time I didn't know if i could make it out alive.

* * *

_**Day of the Big Mission...**_

* * *

Peeta, Rue and I were on the building looking down on the many already fighting, we were all snipers, even killing Afghan-ees is scary.

Bullets were firing here there and everyone until Peeta moved over to the next building as he had been instructed by radio communications. For starters all instructions had been followed correctly and almost perfectly, to every last damn detail. Rue always sung when shooting, she said that in all this killing there needed to be a little happiness even if that was one small girl singing the Hanging Tree.

There was a scream and I span around dropping my weapons to see Rue, the girl i was supposed to look after, shot in the heart. She was bleeding out and already going pale.

"Rue, stay with me please," i whispered as I felt a tear roll down my face, we weren't that close but she was an innocent girl dying there, bleeding out. She couldn't die. She even protested to Haymitch that she wouldn't shoot today. She was innocent and now she was dying.

"Sing to me," she whispered i lifted her head onto my lap and the bullets stopped whirring around for a moment as I began to sing Rue her lullaby of the Valley Song to send her off to sleep. But sleeping wouldn't come. I knew that.

___Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._  
_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._  
_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away._  
_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

She slipped away and i lay down next to her as i myself slipped into a blackness of another kind. Rue was dead. I had broke my promise. Rue was dead and I might as well have been.

* * *

**_A few months later..._**

* * *

After Rue's death I barely spoke to anyone not even Peeta who would hold me at night from my nightmares of her dying over and over. They say I fainted from all the blood but i say i was preparing to die myself. I wanted to die and there was no denying that. The mission was successful that day and we were moving ever closer to that bastard Snow. I killed Rue as much as he did. I wanted to die, but i would kill him first.

"Ah I believe you're Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," said Snow, we were in his mansion holding a gun to his head "Katniss-"

"Don't talk to me," i hissed

"I'm sorry about Rue," how did he know all this. I remained strong. "I'm sorry," he said behind kicking my weak arms. They were only weak from the mention of Rue. He pulled the gun from my hands and shot Peeta.

I scrambled over to Peeta who was now bleeding out. Then I knew from the shot. From the look. From that situation. That Snow's bullet had killed Rue. I held Peeta in my arms and I saw Snow raise his gun to me.

"Do it," i said "What have I got to live for?"

"You have a sister! Friends! A mother!" he screamed, he sounded desperate

"Kill me because I don't want to live as a murderer!" Peeta was now cold in my arms, his hand still clutching mine, he had passed me something, non-mistakably paper. I didn't dare move my hand from his. "Do it. Shoot me."

So he did and he pressed some button he had on his watch. Non-mistakably a detonator. What did I care? I just wanted to die. Right here. Right now. With Peeta still holding my hand with the bit of paper in between whilst Rue watched over us waiting to be with us once again.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WOO! What did you think? Reviews? Plot? Everything! Tell me but NOTHING CRAZY! Get to your keyboards!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviewing, sorry that last chapter didn't make any sense to some so basically i wanted to get this whole army thing out the way in one chapter- she met rue and she was like her sister, she was shot. Peeta was there and she forgave him but he got killed by Snow. Katniss got shot whilst holding onto Peeta and they all got blown up. Basically.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
Katniss' POV**

Waking up in a room with four white walls, white floor, white ceiling, well white everything kinda freaked me out. From being there with Peeta one second and him being dead the next then getting shot myself was a big change to be in a hospital room. I still clutched the paper in my hand that Peeta gave me when he was shot, i didn't have the nerve to look at it. The folded paper was uncomfortable in my hand but i wouldn't open it until i was comfortable with the situation.

"Katniss!" Prim squealed looking into my now open eyes and running over to the bed giving me a big hug, it was followed by Clove, Glimmer, Gale and Finnick even my mom. My mother went to get some drinks for us all and took Prim with her not caring how much Prim wailed that she wanted to stay with me.

"We were so worried Kitty!" said Finnick hugging me again, they confirmed that i had been 'out' for a month so that my burns could heal without me actually feeling the pain. They even told me that I would not let go of what was in my hand. No matter what they said I remained silent. Would i stay like this forever?

"Katniss, talk to us please," i took a deep breath

"They-th-the-they died," i stuttered

"Who died?"

"Peeta and Rue,"

"Peeta was there?" asked Finnick getting all protective

"I forgave him and we went to- and he got- so did Rue and it was all my fault," i started to cry so I curled up into a ball and I felt Gale's arms around me

"Your year is up, you don't have to go back," he whispered calmly

"Where's Rye?"

"He's at Peeta's grave," said Glimmer cautiously

"They brought him home?" i asked looking out of Gale's arms, Glimmer nodded in response

"We forgave him like you asked," said Finnick finally "The girls are still a bit uneasy," i nodded slowly taking in what he just said

"Katniss, can I ask what you've been holding all this while?" asked Clove slowly

"Peeta gave it to me before he-" i closed my eyes and wiped away the tear on my cheek then pulled out the piece of paper from my hand.

_Katniss,  
Know that I will always be there for you. I'm sorry for everything that i have ever done to hurt you. If you are reading this then I'm gone, don't worry about me look after Prim and make sure Cato isn't being a dick. Rue never died because of you, she chose to join and we all knew the risks, i just wanted to get away from the shrinks trying to investigate me. But Katniss, I need you to know that I will always love you.  
Peeta_

I broke down, shaking and crying into Gale's arms again, when Prim and mother came back it was their turn to comfort me but I couldn't be comforted, i just couldn't stop crying, so i just let myself go.

* * *

_**Leaving the hospital...**_

* * *

I braided my hair messily into a side chunky braid and tied up my converse, i still had Peeta's letter clenched in my hand. I would never let it go. Never.

I picked up my bag, i promised to meet Clove down at the front doors so she could take me to this swanky pad they had. It had been a week since i woke up and almost everyday I cried. It was a breakdown of sorts but what would you expect when you watched the people you loved die infront of you, even when you sang them to sleep. Rue. My eyes watered at her name but i held strong and pushed the tears back. Best not to think about it. I pushed open the door and stepped out, now which way to the-

Sat on one of the waiting chairs asleep was Cato.

"Cato?" i whispered, he bolted up and looked at me then pulled my into a hug. I did nothing but stand there awkwardly waiting for him let go.

"I thought i lost you," he whispered into my ear still hugging me, i still didn't do anything or say anything "Clove told me to run to you, to stop you from going or at least say good bye on the day you left. I ran but I was too late. I've been waiting for you to come back for the whole year. When you talked to them at one in the morning, i was there listening to you say that you were fine. I couldn't not do it Katniss, I lo-"

"Don't say it," i said firmly "Just don't say it," i could feel myself breaking again, but i couldn't not here. He let go of me and took a step back looking at me. I couldn't let anybody else say it. I wanted it to be Peeta who last said it, because when I was shot and Snow pressed that button. I held onto Peeta and he whispered something before he died_ "I love you,"_ and i wanted him to be the last person to say it. Peeta was too perfect and too innocent at that moment. I had forgiven him for everything that he had done to me because he changed and i loved him back and i didn't want to feel that with any other person. Peeta and Rue were gone and my happiness went with them.

"Katniss I-"

"Don't," i picked off the bag i hadn't realised i dropped and walked off down the corridor to the exit Clove was waiting at. I heard his footsteps behind me, but he didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. Nothing he could say.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Review please, ideas? Is this the end of Cato and Katniss? How will things go at the apartment when she finds put that Cato is living with them? OOH! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! The character thing was spazzed up saying Cato&Clove when on my little character's list thing i put Glimmer, Katniss, Cato, Clove but that is sorted now and so is Kitty's Diary! Woo! thanks for the reviews and follows etc... x**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX  
Katniss' POV**

It was awkward for starters, we weren't exactly sharing one large apartment because the couldn't find one the right size, even if rooms were shared so they rented two apartments next to each other but they were mostly swapping between the two at night to hang out, i however mainly stayed in my room.

I got up and walked out to the bathroom then started walking back to my room when Cato stopped me.

"Katniss, please come watch a movie in our apartment with us," i shook my head firmly "Please Katniss?" i still shook my head "Katniss, sitting around doing nothing is not going to help you get over them," that was it after all the stares of the past week and the constant questions I was going to snap. But i stayed silent whilst clenching my fist "Come on, we're watching Bridesmaid's, not really my kind of thing but Glimmer insisted," i still shook my head "Katniss you need-" that was it

"YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE TWO PEOPLE DIE IN YOUR CARE! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME! AND YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT! IF I HADNT HAVE GONE THEY WOULD HAVE BOTH BE ALIVE AND WITH THEIR FAMILIES BY NOW! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME..." my breakdown brought new sides to me that Cato had probably never see, i hadn't either. I started crying and he let go of my wrists and pulled me into a hug. I just cried and cried and cried. He didn't try to comfort me because he knew that nothing he could say could do that because he never had the experiences I did.

"I don't understand and I never will," he said slowly "But I will always be here for you," he rested his chin on the top of my head as I let it all out. Soon the tears were gone. "Remind me never to let you go, ever," he said softly

* * *

_**Later that week...**_

* * *

Soon i was visiting the TV in our apartment everyday, getting out of my room felt like i was free but the TV was just a distraction. A distraction i needed. The nightmares came every night and i always had Clove or Glimmer at my side in seconds with a glass of water and a hug waiting for me. It normally took about half an hour to an hour to calm me down but when Cato hugged me the other day it took all of three minutes, but i couldn't exactly tell him to calm me down at two in the morning could I?

For some of the day I hung out with Glimmer which mainly consisted of her giving me a pink make over, literally everything was pink... After wiping all the gunk off my face I played tennis on the Wii with Clove then kicked Gale's ass at boxing, then finally playing Finnick at Mario Kart, winning every time. I had played everything at least twice over and I had read every book in this god damn apartment- which wasn't many considering that Clove and Glimmer weren't big readers. Hell I even tried to read one of Glimmer's gossip magazines, i will never hear the end of it...

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored..." i sat swinging my legs off my bed

I needed to get out the apartment, but everyone was busy except Cato. Clove was at work and Glimmer was at the spa, Finnick was taking that Annie girl on a date, even though last time he tried to talk to her he got a punch in the face. Gale was missing and that left me with Cato. Damn. Cato would ask questions, i didn't want to answer questions...

"Finn told me that you wanted to get out the flat," he said standing in my bedroom doorway as i tied the laces of my black converse. I nodded slowly "Doing anything special?"

"No particularly, i might go to the park or something," i said swapping over to my other shoe and tying up those laces

"Cool," i nodded in reply and pulled on a hoodie "I could come with you, i promise no questions! We could go get some ice cream or something," _Ice Cream..._

_"Hey Cato, what are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing,"_

_"Believe me, i had no idea and it has Glimmer and Clove written all over it,"_

_"And they must have text Finnick and got him in on it,"_

_"Yep, it's definitely a trick date,"_

"Oh," said Cato realising what he just said "We don't have to go for ice cream,"

"No, i feel like ice cream,"

"Great, just let me grab my jacket," he smiled running out the apartment and back to his. Well at least he said no questions right?

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, couldn't write anything else but next chapter will be Katniss and Cato at the ice cream parlour? What did you think? Reviews please? And put in some stuff at what could happen at the ice cream parlour, ideas? Will update tomorrow so get typing in your review what you want to happen at the ice cream parlour!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry about the lateness of this, next week and the week after will be a struggle to get chapters in because exams are starting!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
Katniss' POV**

After ordering our ice cream we went to a bench in the park. Cato sat on one end and I sat at the other leaving a large gap between us. He turned and put his feet up closing the gap.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked concerned

"Avoiding questions." i stated bluntly

"You know you don't have to answer,"

"I know,"

"But there are some questions I want answering," here we go, but i knew i would have to face up to it, i would have visits from Haymitch soon enough, after all i was the leading lady that brought Snow down. I nod for Cato to go ahead. "You're not the same anymore Katniss," he paused as if wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say next. Of course I wasn't the same! I watched two of my friends die before my very eyes! "You're different, broken,"

"I saw things, things that i could not control, bad things,"

"This is depressing," he said finally "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

* * *

_**At the beach...**_

* * *

I had my bikini on underneath my clothes but i wouldn't go in the water. Finnick was constantly getting splashed by the girls and when Gale laughed he got splashed by Finnick, Cato was picking Clove up and throwing her into the water splashing Glimmer and ruining her make up.

"COME ON KATNISS!" yelled Finnick, i shook my head as they continued and Finnick got dunked, again. I was sat on my towel 'looking after our stuff'. Cato. He came running up the beach and sat down next to me

"I'm sure our stuff will be fine," he said, i rolled my eyes knowing that he wouldn't understand. I felt his eye watch me as I watched the water on the horizon. "You have scars, don't you?" i nodded slowly unsure of what he was getting at. I had a scar from Snow's bullet on the front of my stomach. I had multiple burn scars along my stomach, legs and back and scars from shards of glass on my arms and legs "Katniss, you're beautiful," me beautiful? "We don't care, you're our friend, we want to hang out with you," it wasn't just the look of my scars, it was what they reminded me of

"It's not you, it's the scars. Every time I look at them I see what happened that day and the pain that came with it, i want to forget about it, but I don't want to,"

"I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to forgive yourself,"

"I cant because I killed them!"

"Katniss," he said turning my face around and looking me straight in the eyes "You did not kill Peeta or that girl, i was not your fault,"

"But-"

"Katniss, you didn't kill them,"

"Not intentionally," i muttered

"I know that i can never admit to understanding what you are going through but I know you need to see a little daylight from the darkness you're living in," he swallowed "Nothing I can say can change your mind about who killed who, but I know that it wasn't your fault and I want you to just come enjoy the part of life you have left," he paused "Peeta would have wanted that," at the mention of Peeta I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Cato put his arm around my shoulder and I continued to stare into the horizon.

_Know that i will always be there for you._

Peeta's words from the letter rang through my ears

_Know that i will always be there for you._

_Always_.

Peeta's favourite word. I wiped my eyes with the ends of my sleeves

"I'm going to the bathroom," i said standing up

"I'll wait for you here," he said and he gave me a reassuring nod

* * *

_**In the toilet...**_

* * *

I looked at myself in my bikini. I looked terrible. I couldn't go out there with these scars. I would look like I was blown up. Oh yeah. I was. There was a knock at the porta-loo door.

"Katniss you ready?" it was Cato

"No. I'm not coming out." i yelled back

"Nothing I can say will make you come out of there but I want you to know that no one will be staring at your scars, they will think that that girl there is beautiful, and all the men would think i would tap that," i laughed slightly and unlocked the door, leaving it open slightly

"As if,"

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out, he looked at me for a short moment but then his eyes moved to my face and brushed the loose strand of hair behind my ears "See beautiful," we walked back down to the water and Finnick cheered

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Gale throwing his hands up in the air. Clove splashed him "Hey!" he protested

"See," Cato whispered and he pulled me into the water

"COLD!" i screeched and they all laughed. I soon got used to the temperature of the water and started having fun with my friends until Gale pulled me away from the others

"I'm glad you decided to come have fun," he said bobbing up and down, i was staring at the others. Glimmer was on Cato's shoulder wrestling Clove who was on Finnick's shoulders

"Me too," i said

"Katniss, I wanted to ask you on a date-"

"I'm sorry Gale," i said stopping his tracks "Gale, we're best friends and that is only how i think of you, you need to find someone Gale, someone other than me," he nodded sadly "Hey after all, Clove's on the market," i winked

"I'll think about it," he smirked and we swam back over to the others

"OOH! HAVE SOME ONE ON ONE TIME?" asked Finnick wiggling his eyebrows, Glimmer jumped down from Cato's shoulders. Clove was still sat on Finnick's shoulders and crossed her arms and looked at me with a knowing face.

"Ew, no," said Gale and I together and Finnick laughed causing Clove to fall off his shoulders and into the water

"Finnick!" she screeched splashing him with water we all laughed. Maybe things could get better now. All thanks to Cato.

* * *

**So what did you think with Cato and Katniss' one on one time? Send me ideas, i kinda need some! And don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late, this is calming me down slightly because I have my first controlled assessment which goes towards my GCSEs tomorrow afternoon! Wish me luck! Oh and here's your chapter, BTW I am starting a new story called Rebellion-**

**Katniss is a rebel and everyone knows it. Everyone in her family died after a massive car crash and she has been rebelling ever since. Now too rebellious for her own good, Katniss is shipped off to a special camp for people like her, but what will happen when she finds out that she is the only girl? How could we forget the love triangles and misinterpreted relationships!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey Kat, Glimmer and I have a date," smiled Clove handing me my morning coffee before I left to work at the bakery down the road. It reminded me of Peeta and it made me think that somehow I was helping him up there, knowing that someone is taking care of his family bakery. His mother was a nuisance but it made me understand why Peeta hurt me… his mother was more than a nuisance, she was violent.

I knew working that would be a risk, the first day I broke down and Rye sat there and comforted me for two hours. Rye must have been a brilliant older brother… Peeta must have been a brilliant younger one…

Since then on I worked happily at the bakery with Rye and two of Peeta's other older brothers. The eldest- Kyle- kept flirting with me but I couldn't hurt him or flirt back or really do anything, because he was related to Peeta. Eventually the flirting grew to a minimum because I never reacted or rather talked to him, Rye must have updated him on the recent breakdown.

I was alone in the apartment; I knew that Clove had gone off somewhere with Glimmer to meet up with these two men from work. I slipped into bed leaving Cato, Gale and Finnick watching a movie on the sofa, last thing I knew Finnick was shouting at Daniel Radcliff to find the woman in black's son but instead of calling him the character's name he called him Harry. That was funny. So as I was saying I slipped into bed and fell asleep only to fall into a horror story of my own.

_"PEETA!" I screamed banging on the class infront of me, the glass stopped me from getting to Peeta, I could have saved him. Suddenly the glass was gone and a bloodied Peeta and Rue stood before me._

_"You killed us Katniss," said Rue as they both walked forwards_

_"I loved you Katniss, how could you do this to me?" moaned Peeta, he still had those beautiful blue eyes that every girl adored  
"I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO US! IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED US!" they chanted it over and over, I screamed and screaming until I was curled up into a ball sobbing into my jacket. I was crouching down and was rocking myself back and forth chanting to myself_

_"Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream,"_

"Katniss?" asked a warm hand touching my face, my eyes snapped open to find Cato learning over me and a freaked out Finnick watching from a distance with Gale holding him back "Nightmare?" he asked quietly, I nodded. He turned and nodded to the other two who understood and exited quickly. I heard the apartment front door open and close then it struck me that Cato and I were alone. "What happened?" he asked holding my shaking frame

"They were there… screaming at me… it's all my fault…I can't take it anymore," I said still shaking. His warm body wrapped around mine comforted my shaking frame, soon I regained normal posture and my rapid breathing was back to normal "T-Thank you," I stuttered, he helped. What would take Clove and Glimmer half an hour took him two minutes, he tucked me into the thick covers, I would be alone. Again. With the nightmares.

"I'll stay," he said sitting down next to me seeing through my straight face, he didn't have to be here but I didn't protest, I pulled the covers over him and I lay awkwardly next to him. Soon he wrapped his arms around me and my head was resting on his chest "No more nightmares okay?"

"No more nightmares," I repeated drifting off into a dreamless sleep. "Thank you, Cato."

* * *

**So what did you think? This is coming to an end soon! Tell me what you want to happen! REVIEWS PLEASE! Even if you are a guest and visit my new story Rebellion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE  
Katniss' POV**

I awoke still in Cato's warm embrace, i snook out from his arms. I didn't want to risk waking him so I padded out my bedroom and into the kitchen where Glimmer was drinking coffee and Clove was making breakfast. So i was still in my baggy top and shorts.

"Have fun last night?" giggled Glimmer slurping her coffee whilst Clove handed me a mug

"We didn't-" i begin to protest but Clove interrupts me

"I know, we're just messing with ya, we came to check on you and found you asleep in Cato's arms, he quietly explained everything without waking you, you were just so damn cute," she was now putting the scrambled egg in the microwave "He's your knight in shining armour!"

"Err no. But Finnick is definitely a horse." i said

"He is!" they both said together

"No he's not!"

"He so is!"

"He's so what?" asked Cato walking in rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Nothing," we all said together then we all laughed

"Sleep well?" he asked sitting down next to me at the counter and i nodded

"Thanks," i said he nodded in reply

"I enjoyed being your knight in shining armour," he chuckled and Clove looked shocked, Glimmer on the other hand looked like she would break the handle off her mug "And hopefully the Horse will be rising from his bed soon along with Gale,"

"BREAKFAST!" called Clove breaking us all out of our stares and as if by magic Gale and Finnick appeared still in their pyjamas

"Holy shit." i commented and Gale ruffled my braid, i had to redo it, that son of a bitch. Cato was watching me do it, with every turn of my hair to the position of my fingers.

"Someone's hungry," laughed Glimmer as we started eating our breakfasts' Gale just rolled his eyes at her comment and continued shovelling in the bacon and egg. Manners are a gift. A gift that Gale doesn't have.

* * *

"BEACH!" yelled Finnick

"No! The beach is boring," said Glimmer "Anyway my bikini isn't dry fro yesterday!"

"You don't need a bikini," said Finnick wiggling his eyebrows and Glimmer full on slapped his arm "BITCH!" he yelled

"Correction," i said "Good bitch slapper," i said high fiving Glimmer

"You can talk! What was Cato doing last night when he stayed over!" retorted Finnick

"I was er..." i started but i didn't want them to know about my nightmares

"I went to sleep on the couch," said Cato "No big deal,"

"I don't see no blankets!" demanded Gale

"Put them away," said Glimmer copying his tone

"ANYWAYS," said Clove "What are we gonna do today?"

"Lazy day?" i asked, after all i was still in my pyjamas

"You are sooo lazy Kat," laughed Glimmer "But no we've seen all the movies twice over!"

"Hmm," said Finnick stroking his imaginary goatee "TRUTH OR DARE!" demanded Finnick

"Fine," we mutter and we sat in a circle with a bottle, first it landed on Clove and then it landed on Finnick. Clove was grinning mischievously at Finnick. This should be good...

"Finnick, I dare you to sexy strip down to your pants!" Finnick went bright red and Clove put some music on front her phone. Soon Finnick was down to his boxers and was standing infront of Clove wiggling his butt

"Like what you see?" he asked Clove

"Isn't it a matter of do YOU like what you see!" she laughed pointing out Finnick's stiffie. He went bright red and pulled his pyjama bottoms on. We were all still laughing when he sat back down.

"Yeah yeah yeah my turn," he said spinning the bottle, it landed on Glimmer "Glimmer snog the best looking dude here!" Glimmer got up and started walking over to Gale. Ah Gale! Thank god she broke up with Marvel weeks ago! I have been sat there during some of their flirting matches and all i can say is GROSS! Gale looked terrified and I laughed at him. Soon they kissed for longer than any of us expected

"Err... Gale, it's been five minutes," i said with my eyes covered

"Yeah, Katniss doesn't want to see her best friend macking out on a Glimmer special!" yelled Clove swatting them away from each other, both were blushing

Gale span the bottle and it landed on Cato. Finnick nodded at Gale and Gale whispered something in Cato's ear. Cato went red.

"Can't us beautiful and totally amazing friends of yours hear this," shouted Glimmer

"Katniss," said Cato coming over to me, oh god where was this going? "My dare was to tell you how I feel about you..." oh good god. Thanks Gale. Insert sarcasm here much. "Katniss, you're beautiful, funny, gorgeous, amazing, down to earth, clever, modest, nice... perfect! Katniss, I'm in love with you!" i heard awws coming from Glimmer and Finnick, wait Finnick? Then I remembered Peeta and his letter, i wanted him to be the last one to say he loved me because then there would be something that made him pure.

"Cato- I-I-" i stuttered, no good words would come out, i was never good with words. Never and now it was left with Cato confessing has love for me when Peeta only... two months ago.

"You don't have to say anything Katniss, i just wanted you to know that I love you, you're perfect,"

"I'm nowhere near perfect," i retort "I don't know Cato, i just can't think! Peeta was the last one who-" i was then pulled into his arms, he wouldn't let anybody see me cry. Then I remembered that we were standing in the middle of the circle, everyone was watching us. I pulled back from him and quickly wiped my eyes. "I just need time to think," that was all i said before i set off out the door, only one person would know what to do or what to say. Prim.

* * *

**What did you think?~~ tell me! nearing the end of the road for this story!~~ REVIEWS PLEASE! A lil' bit of Glale (Glimmer and Gale) and Clovick (Clove and Finnick) but DEFINTELY CATONISS! (Cato and Katniss!) :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenth chapter! Ooh what will Prim say? This story will soon be ending so i want more reviews! Come on get those fingers on their keyboards! Oh and i apologise already for the shortness of this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN  
Katniss' POV**

"KATNISS!" screeched Prim running into my arms, with her still attached to me i managed to waddle into the living room

"Hey little duck,"

"Why are you here Katniss?" she asked very seriously

"Cant i come see my adorable little sister?"

"Well yes, but we both know why you're here!"

"And why is that little duck?"

"Because Cato said the L word,"

"How do you know that?"

"Clove called and explained that you ran off, probably to come here,"

"Oh..."

"Katniss," she said as we sat down on the couch "I know that Peeta was better, but you can't stay like this forever, you have to move on, I'm not saying you should forget him because you just can't! But there is something else I know, i know that Cato really does love you! So after this month I want you to enrol in college, do something you want to do, get your life back on track. Sometimes Kat, you have to show a little weakness to be strong," she took a deep breath, i had to admit she was smart even though she was four years younger "What is it you're afraid of Katniss?"

"I just don't want him or me or anybody else to get hurt,"

"I know he's hurt you in the past, but i think he means it this time,"

"You mean like he did in the hospital?" i retorted, that meant nothing to me now, after all he packed up and left after that

"No, not like the hospital. He means it Katniss. I just know it."

"I believe you little duck but-"

"No buts, you can stay here for tonight but you HAVE to go back tomorrow!"

"Since when has my little sister got so damn bossy?" i laughed

"Since she turned fourteen!" she smiled back

* * *

**Cato's POV**

* * *

A night of endless nights. Tossing and turning. Thinking and more thinking. She was probably with Prim even though i wanted her here. What if she doesn't love me? What if I was stupid to confess to her everything I feel?

Katniss come home.

* * *

_**In the morning...**_

* * *

I head over to Clove and Glimmer's apartment, they haven't heard anything from Katniss, I'm getting worried.

"Worried about her lover boy?" asked Glimmer slurping her coffee loudly

"Yes." i admit

"You really do love her, don't you?" said Clove passing me a mug

"I do." i say taking it from her small hands and drinking some of the hot liquid inside

"She'll be back," said Glimmer "She's always back," i just nodded, no words would come out

"You know when she saw you at the dance that first time, she was devastated but she stayed strong, but that second time after you told her you loved her, when you broke up with her, she broke down. She's seen what love can do to her mother, she endured Peeta for so long and now she's afraid. Give her time," said Clove drinking some of her own coffee. She was right but time was too long. I needed her in my arms, i needed to smell the forest in her hair, i needed her warmth surrounding me.

I needed Katniss.

* * *

_**Lunch time...**_

* * *

I headed back to my apartment to play video games with the guys for a bit. It would keep my mind at rest for a bit.

"Starving," said Finnick blasting some dude with his gun

"Same here," said Gale

"I'll see who's we're eating at," i sat putting the controller down and making my way out of the apartment and into the hall.

BAM!

I bumped into something.

And that something was Katniss.

* * *

**SORRY for the shortness :( What do you think? Reviews please! One more chapter then an epilogue! Head over to Rebellion my other story about Katniss at a camp for social outcasts and rebels like her. When she gets there she discovers that she is the only girl... oh joy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are like so lucky that I actually even started writing today, I had tons of homework for art, stupid teacher, and I had fuck loads of revision to sort out for my three exams tomorrow. FML. Ugh. Anyways here's your chapter. I swear writing stories the way I stay sane. That and My Chemical Romance ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
Katniss' POV**

"Katniss?" I nodded in response "How's Prim?" he was always so damn caring and sweet. ugh what am I going to do with myself?

"She's good, really happy that I went home for a day, even though my mother was out working,"

"Shame,"

"Not really, we weren't ever close," I said brushing the loose piece of hair behind my ear

"You know Glimmer was crying last night,"

"Really?"

"Yah, she said she missed her best friend,"

"In one night?"

"Yes, and Gale went over to comfort her,"

"I sense that something is going on there," I said giving him a small half smile "They're perfect for each other, two good kinds of crazy mushed together,"

"And Clove and Finnick,"

"Definitely saw that coming," I said, I was glad that we were avoiding the subject of yesterday

"So about yesterday..." spoke too damn soon

"Prim set me straight, it's weird that a fourteen year old girl has more life experience than me," he chuckled slightly "But really I know what I want,"

"And what's that?"

"Something I'm too scared to have,"

"Katniss, I was a jerk the only reason why I broke up with you like that was because my sister had a real bad allergic reaction and I guess I got scared that everyone around would get hurt when I wasn't around... you know Finnick told me what you said before you left in that cab, thank you,"

"Past is past and we are the only people that can decide our future, I wanted to make sure that you would have you friends back,"

"Thank you," he repeated

"I'm real tired after the trip here, I'm gonna head off to bed," I said sleepily

"Good night Katniss," he said with a cute half smirk

"G'night Cato," I said before closing the door behind me

"HOLY FUCK KATNISS!" yelled Glimmer bounding from the sofa like a leopard and hugging me tightly

"Hey Glim Glam,"

"Where have you been?" asked Clove with her hands crossed over her chest

"Visiting the wise child that lives back in district twelve,"

"I missed you Kat," she said joined the hug

"Sorry to be interrupting the lesbian love sesh here ladies, but Katniss, there is something real important I gotta tell you," said Finnick appearing from nowhere

"Can this wait? I'm tireed!" I moaned

"No." he said firmly

"Ooh Clove do my right hand!" smiled Glimmer pulling her into her room

"Yes Finn?" I said standing slightly to my left with my hands crossed over my chest

"Well I told Cato about what happened-"

"I know."

"Don't interrupt!"

"Fine..." I said rolling my eyes

"I think I need to tell you what happened that day,"

"Really? I think I know! I was there after all! Please can you hurry this up! I want my bed!" I groaned

"He came back,"

"What?" I said pulling my eyes open after quickly falling asleep then pouncing awake again

"Katniss, Cato came back for you,"

* * *

**Cato's POV**

* * *

"That must have been awkward," said Gale

"Surprisingly it wasn't, it was just comforting to know that she was ok,"

"I'm glad," he smiled then his stomach rumbled "God damn it, when is that god damn Chinese food gonna get here?"

"Soon and enough with your god damning young man!" I said doing my wondering impression of Effie Trinket

"That was crap!" he said bursting into fits of laughter

"Well it stopped you from thinking about your stomach for once!"

"Well-" his comeback was cut off by the sound of the knock on the door

"I'll get it," I said standing up "It'll just be the Chinese food," with that Gale rushed off into the kitchen for some cutlery so he wouldn't burn his fingers, not that it would touch his fingers for long. I opened the door and found Katniss sat in my door way.

"What are you doing here? I thought-" she cut me off, pulling my face down onto hers. She knew how to shut me up. We pulled apart to sounds of clapping and awws.

Katniss was blushing and Clove, Finnick and Glimmer were looking out their doorway whilst Gale was smiling

"You order Chinese food?" said a voice from behind us, it was the delivery guy. Gale ran and stole the food from the delivery guy just after paying and bounded back into the apartment with his food.

"Let's give them some space," said Finnick ushering the girls inside the apartment and Finnick rushing into ours.

"Stay with me," said Katniss looking at our entwined hands

"Always," I whispered kissing her again. _Always._

* * *

**Just the epilogue to go! Hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction xxx I think you'll love the epilogue I have planned, that is unless you want me to continue? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12- Epilogue

After** a lot of deliberation I have decided to make this the epilogue as I cant think of anymore stories to go with this, so if you want more HGs drama head over to my other story Rebellion! I have been getting a lot of reviews for that one! But anyways enjoy the epilogue and I hope you head over to Rebellion! and maybe even Kitty's Diary? xxx**

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
Katniss' POV**

Four years five months and six days since I kissed Cato on his doorstep. Four years five months and six days since I realised that I was still in love with Cato. Four years... well you get the picture.

"Cato come here a sec," I called from the kitchen, we had moved into a white cottage with three bedrooms after we both went back to school to train to be policemen or women whichever way you look at it

"Right here," he said putting his hands on my waist and looking down at me "What do you want?" he smiled

"Nothing really, just to remind you that I love you..."

"I was gonna do this at the party next Saturday, but I can't fucking wait that long," he got down on one knee "Katniss Everdeen will you become Katniss Stone?" I nodded fighting back the tears of joy as he slid the simple ring onto my finger, it had the word 'I fucking love you' engraved in the inside and had small diamonds dotted along the front.

"I love you," I said as he kissed me gently

* * *

"Hey guys," I said coming out the kitchen with everybody's drinks. Baby Glitter and her older brother Storm where chasing around Suzie. Yes Gale and Glimmer got to work as did Clove and Finnick leaving just Cato and I. The girls were ecstatic when I asked them to be my bridesmaids last week.

"So let's see the ring," smiled Glimmer casually sipping her champers, I showed her and Clove my hand and they squealed with delight looking at the inscription

"Women," mutters Gale to Finnick as Finnick rolled his eyes, they were already married and the squealing match first began with Clove when Finnick asked her to marry his three weeks after I kissed Cato, they hadn't even been officially going out yet. Glimmer slapped the back of Gale's head and he gave a face of hurt with his hand over his heart. Soon Glimmer kissed him on the cheek and the squealing continued.

Later that night as we were enjoying the food I began off the conversation.

"Guess I'm eating for two now..." I began and Cato stared at me with a mouth full of food, the others turned a looked

"Katniss?" questioned Cato and I nodded slowly "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

* * *

"Have fun ok?" I said giving him one last hug "You listen to me Peeta Stone, you are an amazing musician and you will get through college fine!"

"Thanks mom," he smiled

"Hurry up dipshit!" said a voice from the car

"No swearing Rue!" shouted Cato "We have a little on in the back with you!"

"She'll learn soon enough!" she said folding her arms over her stomach. Peeta was the first, I had to in honour and then came Rue, she was so cute. Then there was the little accident that was Aria, she was only four! Peeta was now heading off to college, Rue was in the middle of high school and was already teaching her little sister bad words. Well then again, she still has to go through the rest of high school, because well mine was very _dramatic_...

"Bye mom," he said giving me one last hug and walking off into campus waving back at us with had guitar bouncing on his back as he went. I got back in the car and sat down, Cato put his hand on my knee.

"Best years of my life," he said

"Mine too," I replied

"I fucking love you," he said kissing me, I didn't care if Aria or Rue was listening but I loved their father and no amount of swear words could stress that.

"I fucking love you too,"

* * *

**Short and sweet! What did you think? Don't forget to head over to Rebellion! I will tell you in every reply to every review, so ask me questions and stuff GO GO GO! Not updating Rebellion! today, that is my task for tomorrow!**


End file.
